Memories, Sleep and Sex
by thiajay
Summary: Rick is haunted by his memories. He haven't slept in days, those sleepless nights have him sleep walking into a samurai bedroom. Can Michonne handle a sleep walking Rick? Richonne


Greeting fellow Readers and Writers, I am officially on cloud night and we all know why. Last week episode was amazing. It was perfect and now I'm patiently waiting for the writers of the walking dead to give me a pregnant Michonne. No rush, take your time. You have made my dream come true. I hope there's another Richonne sex scene or another kiss for the next episode (fingers crossed). So this story is random, something I have been playing with. It's supposed to be a one shot or a short story but I'll let you guys decide if I should continue it or not. It's a little risky. There is no rape in this story so safe reading. I hope you enjoy it. Btw some of my stories are on hold but if you feel like it shouldn't be on hold then shoot me a message or a comment for that story and ill work on an update for it ASAP. The next story I will be updating soon is my favorite "Share Custody and Love" so be on a look out for that update. Thank You for the continuous support.

* * *

Rick was having another sleepless night in Alexandria. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to get some well-deserved rest. It's been three days since Rick rested his eyes. He couldn't sleep since the night he killed Pete. He couldn't hold out any longer, he needed to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he would relive that tragic night. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself. He tried his best to keep his mind blank but random scenes ran through his mind. He shut his eyes and went back to that night he failed to protect Reg. The same night he pulled the trigger and ended Pete life. It was in that exact moment he felt he lost all of his humanity. He no longer wanted to be good, he just wanted to protect his family and he would do so by all means possible. A good man like Reg didn't deserve to die the way he did, just like T-dog, Andrea, Sophia, Lori, Dale, Hershel, Tyrese, Noah and so many others didn't deserve to die the way they did. As their leader he felt like he failed them for not being able to keep them alive and now he failed Reg. He had to make things right and for him that was eliminating the threat. He had to kill this man for taking a good man away from this community. He took a deep breath as he repositioned himself on the bed.

He closed his eyes and thought of Morgan. He hoped Morgan would understand his actions that night. He remembered the shock that ran through his body when he first saw Morgan standing there watching him after he executed Pete. He couldn't believe his eyes; he thought he was seeing things again. For a moment he had quick flashback of the man he used to be when he first met Morgan. A man who would wake up every morning to send a message to his friend through a hand held transceiver hoping that his friend was still out there and listening to him. Even with each day that would past without any word from Morgan, he still believed he could hear him. He was always holding on to the belief that things would work out for the best and he would one day be reunited with his friend again. He used to believe in the good of people until it almost got him killed by his best friend over a wife who lied and cheated on him. Slowly the man he used to be was fading away with each person he lost to this world. He knew the person he was wouldn't survive in this world so he became stronger, smarter and ruthless to protect himself and the ones he loved. He was tired of having to be this person, the person who had to pull the trigger but if he wasn't that person who else would he lose. He wouldn't take that chance. He would do his best not to lose any more of his people including his children and Michonne. Michonne and his children came first and he would die protecting them.

He closed his eyes and images of Michonne flashed through his mind. He remembered the first day he saw her and Carl decision to save her. He never thanked Carl for saving her, if it wasn't for his quick actions she would have died out there. He was saddened to remember how he cowardly handed her over to the governor and throughout everything she still stood by his side. She didn't know it but she was his savior and he prayed she would continue to have that special ability to bring him back to his senses.

Another memory flashed through his mind as he slowly started to fall asleep. He remembered the physical pain he caused her with her gunshot wound. He chuckled to himself when he realized the reason why he never touched her. "Don't you ever touch me again." He would never forget the words that came from those beautiful lips. He hoped one day she would take back those words and let him touch her. He wanted to touch her in places that would only bring her pleasure and no pain. He sighed and buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

Michonne woke up to a noise in the corner of her room. She reached for the lamp on her night stand and turned it on. She was surprised and relief to see a half-naked Rick stumbling towards her. He was only dressed in his boxer and she couldn't stop herself from appreciating his sculpted body. "Rick, is everything alright?" She asked with a concerned look as Rick climbed into her bed. He clumsy pulled the sheets off Michonne body. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a gasp. She only wore a white t-shirt to bed, leaving her naked from the waist down. She tried to reach for the bed sheets to cover her body but he already tossed it on the bedroom floor.

She couldn't believe how boldly Rick was acting towards her. He quickly covered her body with his and laid his forehead against hers. She forgot how to breathe feeling his body so closed to hers. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek and felt herself becoming wet with need. He captured her lips in a hungry kissed and for a moment she thought she might still be asleep because nights like this only happened in her dreams. She wanted him, she wanted this but she could sense something was off with him. She broke away from the kiss and gently combed her fingers through his hair trying to get him to focus on her. She quickly noticed that he had a glassy expression in his eyes and knew he was sleepwalking. She learned from her experience as a psychologist that it was never a good idea to wake up a sleep walker. For the past year of being so close to Rick and actually sleeping beside him during their time on the road she never saw any evidence of Rick being a sleep walker. Something must have triggered this episode in Rick and she wished she knew what caused it so she could help him. She needed to put some space between herself and Rick. She placed both her hands on his chest and tried to gently pushed him off of her but his strength over powered her. He held her hands over her head as he trailed wet kisses down her neck. It felt so good that she allowed Rick to continue his exploration of her body.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her leg and open her thighs wider to accommodate him. She wanted this and maybe it was best for both of them if she didn't try to stop it from happening. He rubbed his erection against her inner thigh as he buried his face against her neck. She trembled as he licked, sucked and left bite marks on her neck. She knew her neck would look like hell in the morning and would have a lot of explaining to do but she didn't care. She felt herself losing control. She needed more from him and she needed it now before she exploded. She wanted to feel him against her, skin to skin with no clothing. She helped him removed his boxer and wasn't shocked to see that he was well-endowed. It made sense now why he walked the way he did. She chuckled to herself when she thought about the sexy way he walked. She wished he was awake so they could fully explore each other bodies. She desperately wanted to taste him but she knew he wouldn't be able to last long if she did. She quickly removed her t-shirt and guided his hands towards her breasts. She moaned loudly when she felt his fingers playing with her nipples. She needed more than his fingers she needed his mouth on her breasts. She guided his heads towards her breasts and squirmed beneath him when he felt his tongue against her nipple. He squeezed her right breast as he suck and nipped at her left breast. He divided his attention fairly to both breasts giving her intense pleasure. Even in his sleep he was diligent in everything he did. She trembled with anticipation as she felt his strong hands slowly glide up her bare thighs. She gasps when she felt his two fingers entered her. "God, Rick, please" She begged loudly. "Shit" She knew she had to keep it down or else she would have to explain to Carl what she was doing with his father in her room. She bit down on her bottom lip to quiet down her moans as he fingers slip in and out of her. She was dripping wet and couldn't believe the pleasured that ripped through her body. It's been so long since she had sex and this was killing her. She couldn't last any longer.

He quickly replaced his finger with his erection causing Michonne to feel a slight pain that was soon replaced with pleasure. He repeatedly thrust into her slowly causing her to whimper in need. She wanted it faster and pushed down on his hip to guide him. He picked up his pace as he grunted with pleasure. She bit down on his neck as she felt her orgasm ripped through her body. A few moments later, Rick collapse on top of her spilling his seeds deep inside of her. Michonne steady her breathing as she felt Rick rolled off of her. She laid there without moving trying to think about her next course of action. She smiled when she heard the snores that were coming from the man beside her. He was fast asleep and no longer in his sleep walking state. She wondered what would happen in the morning when he wake up and find himself naked in her bed. She couldn't believe what have taken place and she hoped everything would work itself out in the morning. This was a night she wasn't going to regret and even though he won't remembered she hope it would be a night they could repeat multiple times.

Early the next morning, Rick woke up to the sound of Judith laughter. He knew he didn't have to hurry out of bed to go check on her since lately Carl has been doing a pretty good job watching her in the morning and most nights. He felt strangely satisfied and refreshed from what he believed to be a well-rested night. He opened his eyes and was stunned to find himself in Michonne bedroom. He didn't know what he was doing in her room and to make matters more interesting he was staring at Michonne beautiful form beside him. She was still asleep and he wondered why they were in bed together. He tried to remember what happen last night but all he remembered was him having a hard time falling asleep. He noticed his boxer and her favorite T-shirt was scattered on the bedroom floor. He was stunned to realize they both were naked in bed which means they probably had sex last night. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't remember having anything to drink so they must be another reason why he was naked in her bed. He lifted the bedsheets to find her naked beneath and forgot how to breathe. "Wow" he whispered. He always knew she was beautiful but he didn't realize how luscious her body was. He reached out to touch her perky breast and found two beautiful brown eyes staring at him. "You want to go for another round" She asked him with a chuckle.


End file.
